Slayer
Summary The Slayer is one of the many inhabitants that can be found in the sanctuary, Topple Town. The NPC is noted to be the task-giver that players can participate in as they venture throughout the Frontier. The Slayer is a frog humanoid-like figure that resembles similar to that of a Grateful Frog. It wears an armor set fitting of a battle veteran. Tasks The Slayer provides two type of tasks; collecting tasks and hunting tasks. Collecting tasks are tasks that involve the targeted time being a harvestable or a fish while hunting tasks are tasks that involve the targeted item being a monster drop or a feather. There are four difficulties for the tasks that the Slayer hands out: * Easy * Intermediate * Advanced * Expert Each tiered task will give different rewards and different tasks. All tasks are randomized. For more information about Slayer's task cards, please read the article: Slayer's Tasks. List of Dialogues Introduction * "Hello adventurer! What do you need?" Options # "I need a new Task!" #* "Ah certainly! I can do that!" #* "If you have an active Task, it will be replaced. Is this alright?" #** "Yes, I want a new Task!" #*** "Alright then, a new Task it is! What sort of Task would you like?" ''(This dialogue will appear if the 'task cooldown' has reset or a task was previously completed) #**** "Hunting task." #***** ''"Very well! Here's your new Task-" #***** "Bring me the items on the card for your reward!" #***** to close Task #**** "Collecting task." #***** "Very well! Here's your new Task:" #***** "Bring me the items on the card for your reward!" #***** to close Task #*** "Sorry! But I've just given you a task recently, you will have to come back later to get a new one!" (This dialogue will appear if the 'task cooldown' hasn't reset and/or a task is incomplete) #** "Nevermind." # "I need to Turn In/Check my task." #* "Ok! Let's see..." #** "Here is the Task you have currently-" (This dialogue will appear if you haven't completed the task yet) #*** "You have completed (#) in total." #*** to close Task #** "Fantastic! You've completed your Task! Here is your reward-" (This dialogue will appear if you have completed the task) # "How do Tasks work?" #* "Come talk to me and I can give you a Task. Simply bring me the items on the card and you will get the reward!" #* "Some Tasks reward gold, while others reward items! You can see the reward you will get on the card." #* "As you complete more Tasks you will get chances to take on more challenging and rewarding Tasks!" # "Goodbye." Trivia * It was introduced during the 1.10 (Fishing) Update. * The NPC was featured in two game thumbnails during the 1.10 (FIshing) Update. * Slayer's armor resembles that of the Hedge Knight Armor Set, being recolored and resized to fit Slayer. * The rewards that the Slayer gives to the player upon completing a task are often higher than the ones than the selling prices of the original items. For example, 1 Rising Star Mushroom is sold at a selling price of 1,000,000 gold and upon completing the task that wants the item, the players can acquire 5,000,000 gold that they wouldn't normally get from the initial item. Category:1.10 (Fishing) Update Category:NPC Category:Public